Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical device that includes optical structures having different depths, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background Information
Due to demand for high speed semiconductor devices, optical devices are employed by integrated circuits. An optical device is fabricated using a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate. In other words, a silicon oxide layer of a silicon on insulator substrate may function as a lower cladding layer, whereas a monocrystalline silicon layer of the silicon on insulator substrate may be etched to a desired pattern to function as a core layer. Therefore, optical devices have relatively simple structures. Recently, demand has arisen for a variety of individual optical devices with varied structures that possess optimized characteristics.